Between Two Points
by MuzicFox5
Summary: Naruto wasn't human, that was plain as day. However, he wasn't one of those things either. So what was he? The blonde wasn't sure, but the answer wasn't worth looking for. Crystal blue and crimson red gazed at the many buildings before him. With a glance at the clearing behind him, the dead body, and his sensei that he trusted so well, he turned to face the city waiting for him.
1. Radio Active

Background.

Konoha is a ninja village. At a young age a person can choose between going to the Academy, the more popular choice, and the civilian school the least popular. 11 years before the start of our story the Kyuubi No Kitsune attacked Konoha, killing hundreds, and was only stopped when the 3rd Hokage sealed the fox into the Yondaime's youngest child, Naruto Namikaze. Naruto was a prodigy in all-rights, and was worshipped as the hero of Konoha, until there was a "training accident". You see in the Shinobi's world there are monsters and it's a ninja's job to eliminate these monsters. Three years before the start of the story the Yondaime was alerted to the fact that a werewolf had entered the village, and he and an elite force of M.E.S Anbu sent to find the creature. Werewolves we're believed to have been slaughtered, and as such their very rare to find. They we're also considered one of the strongest of the monsters. When Minato came upon the scene he was horrified to realize that the werewolf had attacked Naruto who was training, biting him deeply in the arm, but was killed by the Kyuubi's chakra which had flooded the werewolf and destroyed his organs. Werewolves however look just like a normal wolf so Naruto, who hadn't had to take the class about demons and monsters as of yet, believed it was a normal wolf. Ultimately, Naru became a werewolf as well. The Yondaime was unwilling to kill his son, and being a master at seals, managed to seal away his son's curse, but it also resulted in all his knowledge and power being sealed away. So Naruto became the dead last over the course of two days, and didn't know of his curse. However somebody spilled the news and it was spread through the adults that the Yondaime's son had become a werewolf. The Hokage made a law how Naruto was not allowed to know of his lycanism, and it was not to be spoken of, so the children never found out. But all the villagers and ninjas shunned the previously loved blonde, and the Yondaime simply ignored him. Naruto's older siblings we're disgusted with the blonde so they also shunned him. Naruto then finally graduated when he turned 13, which is where we begin, or at least just before it.

Chapter 1.

Naruto was an unhappy child, more-so than usual. Usually he was just quiet and kept to himself most of the time. But the blonde was most undoubtly unhappy right now.

Naruto Uzumaki was a 5'2, azure blue-eyed, 13 year old boy, with spiky orangey blonde hair, and red tipped bangs. He was lean and wiry, with invisible muscles that were undoubtly there. His clothes we're moderately baggie, the top being a dark grey hoodie with short-sleeves, and underneath a long-sleeved fishnet shirt that covered the rest of his arms. On the back of the hoodie was an orange Konoha symbol and on both shoulders a dark red spiral, the symbol of the Uzumaki. His pants we're like an Anbu's, black and taped to his ankles with white bandages. His shoes we're pure black combat boots that made a dull thunk when they hit the ground. The blonde's hood was pulled up over his head hiding his face from view, as he kicked a pebble on the ground. Naruto was currently heading towards a lone swing hanging from a tree in the large courtyard in front of the Academy. The blonde had sat there countless times before over the last few years, ever since the villagers began to... The blue-eyed whiskered teen wasn't exactly sure of the correct wording for the citizens of Konoha's absent hospitality for him. It was a diverse and large group, meaning that each separate group in the larger one had a different opinion on the Former Hokage's son. Last year, his father had been killed during a large-scale siege on the city. A wave of monsters, varying from things such as the blood-sucking vampire's, to the less-common wrath's, which we're just as annoying to kill. No one had discovored why the mass of creatures had attacked Konoha, but they had come close to winning. Naruto didn't know the specifics himself, as he had been locked up. The rather adorable blonde figured that his temporary prison sentence had been because of his being a jinchurika, container of the Kyuubi. It was well-known knowledge in this city, and Naruto supposed this was the reason for the citizen's whole "bane of our existence" attitude. The blonde shook his head, causing his already unruly hair to become messier. The 13-year old took a seat on the swing, and slowly began a rocking motion. He hadn't had anyone ever push him on the swing, at least not that he could remember. His father had always been busy, and he had no mother. His only other family members were his cousin, Ayane and his two siblings, who basically despised him. They we're both older than him, and he didn't talk with them often. Naruto supposed that deep down, they didn't completely hate him, but until there was proper evidence of that, he would remain his distance.

Azure blue eyes scanned the yard carefully. The Academy's yard was mostly empty, as it was still a bit early. Anyone who had already arrived had entered the building, and any of the late comers hadn't arrived yet. The blonde hummed to himself, pondering the idea of entering the building himself. He wasn't very keen on the idea, but it seemed better than sitting outside. The unruly blonde-haired preteen rolled his shoulders, and stood up. He lifted his leg over the swing and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Casually the whiskered blonde fiddled with one long lock of red hair as he made his way into the Academy. The blonde-and-red haired preteen took a left turn, and continued to navigate his ways through the hallways. Noise slowly filled the air, as he neared his classroom. The excitement was to be suspected, Naruto supposed, as today was the exam. Everyone in his class, and any others in the graduating classes, had the Graduation exam today. If they passed, the ninja-hopefuls would become genin, and start their ninja careers. Naruto himself didn't care all that much about becoming a ninja. He didn't really have any dreams for being a ninja, and there was really only one reason he joined.

The blonde slid open the door, glancing around the classroom through crimson-red bangs. Naruto gave a halfhearted wave to Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi when he entered. There were a grand total of 6 people in the room, including Naruto. Up in front, was the teacher's assistant, Mizuki. Shikamaru and Choji were sitting in the second row, which there we're four of. Behind them, sat Sasuke Uchiha, who was staring out the window in supposed boredom, and two desks over in the same row sat Hinata Hyuuga. It was kind of funny to the blonde that some of the most important clans in Konoha's heirs were all in the same class. Aburama, Akimichi, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Uchiha, and Yamanaka, in that order. There we're some students from civilian families, Sakura Haruno being one of the notable ones. Students like him, we're also apart of class. He was the son of ninjas, and was following the family business. Ignoring the fact that his father was the Hokage, Naruto was quite alike the other students. Except that he sucked at being a ninja. For some unknown reason, the blonde was at the bottom of his class despite his absolute genius 3 years earlier. Occasionally, the blonde would wonder just what had happened to his intelligence. It wasn't like he was stupid, far-from it actually. Whatever was wrong with him, reminded Naruto of some kind of mental problem he had heard of years before. Something beginning with a 'D'… Dslic? No... Dsylex? That wasn't it either. Anyhow, the blonde just couldn't seem to understand what was being written or shown. The letters became jumbled around, and made no sense to him. Years ago, this hadn't even been a problem. Everything shown to him, the blonde had come up with some way to use, even beyond its original use. But now, the blonde couldn't think of anything. If he was younger, Naruto would have wondered just what had happened to that ability to his. But now, after dealing with it for 3 years, he had let it go.

The blue-eyed boy took a seat in the back, and zoned out. Beautiful azure blue-eyes dulled, as they were shaded by contrasting, brilliant scarlet-red bangs. The quiet preteen remained as such, even as the class slowly filled. The bickering of two students brought him back, slowly. His gaze snapped to the two fighting ninja-hopefuls.

One had long blonde hair, held up by a dark hairpiece that was styled so a thick lock of hair covered one of her baby-blue eyes. She had fair pale skin that was covered by two purple pieces of fabric, the shirt ending at her midriff, while the skirt obscured one side. She had white armbands, much like Sasuke's, on each arm. Her stomach and legs we're covered by pure white bandages and she wore classic ninja styled shoes, in a deep blue color.

The second was the opposite of her rival. She had cherry blossom pink hair, which probably influenced her name, and mint green eyes. The girl's light pink hair ended just below her shoulder blades. Her hair was parted down the center, splitting her bangs to frame her face. Unfortunately, this revealed the girl's slightly oversized forehead. The feature did not distract from the girl's pretty features though. Her skin was just as pale as the other girls, but looked more fragile, like a glass-doll. She was wearing a dress, in a bright red-pink shade, with a white design. Under the dress were short's ending at her knees. The color was a mixture of green and grey, an odd color that would blend in, if it wasn't for the brightness of everything else she wore.

Naruto's beautifully bright eyes, like the brightest pool of water, fluidly turned back to the front of the room, and away from the screaming girls. Mizuki had straightened up the desk it seems, and appeared to be just waiting on the actual teacher, a man named Iruka. The silver-haired teacher looked frustrated with the girls, who were still violently bickering. The whisker-faced preteen sitting in the book had not paid attention to what exactly the two beauties were fighting over, but he could easily guess. Almost every day the two girls, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, argued over who got to sit next to their "precious Sasuke-kun." Earlier on, the red-banged male had wanted to gag at their exclamations of "love" and "adoration". He found the whole experience to be rather faked, as if someone had sentenced the girls to a life of being pathetic fangirls. Naruto wasn't one to talk though, with his meager position as the dead last of this class, and practically the entire school. Ino was rather good at jutsu, having a well-balanced amount of chakra, and control. She was intelligent enough, being somewhere in the middle of the group, but lacked in her Taijutsu and practical use. Sakura was the opposite of the Yamanaka heir though. She had a very low amount of chakra, with exceptional control. Her Taijutsu was plain pathetic to Naruto, considering that was one of the only things in the school where he was in the Top 5, and with such little chakra she wouldn't be able to become a Genjutsu expert. This left her with the choice of being a medic, but even then, it would take years for her stores to grow to a large enough size for her to do so. Most medics started training as soon as they exited the Academy, putting her at another disadvantage. Naruto imagined though, that with her strong learning curve, she would be able to catch up rather quickly. The boy was interrupted from his thoughts when their sensei finally arrived. He was a brunette, with hair pulled back into a spiky ponytail. Iruka-sensei had tanned skin and a rather neat scar over the bridge of his nose. The blonde in the back had figured that this was probably from a training accident, as almost all scars from battle were never that neat and usually had more tearing, which would make the scar more jagged. Since he would have had to be in battle for the wound to occur, the scarring would have been worse, as healing in the field was minimal. However, if Iruka had obtained it while training there would have been a shorter time-span for him to make his way to someone with medical knowledge.

Ignoring the scar, the man was fit and healthy looking, with a charming face. He wore a standard chunin uniform, normal for most ninja at that rank, and there wasn't really anything personal about his appearance. Iruka cleared his throat, taking center stage.

"Well!" He practically yelled, causing everyone to quiet down. Ino and Sakura had eventually taking their seats, the pink-haired girl seemingly winning this battle. "Welcome to the Academy Graduating Exam. You will go through three tests to test your skills. We will split the group in two. Half of you will take the written test, while the other half will go outside and start at the practical proportion, with Mizuki. Finally, we will regroup to take the ninjutsu portion. Everyone's family names beginning with A to M are with Mizuki, and N through Z is in here. Please head to your designated position." Iruka instructed. Naruto watched as almost half the class got up and went through the door. That left him, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Suzuki, Aina, Himeko, and Noemi. The test was passed out, and with a deep breath, Naruto began.

It had taken an hour for the first two tests, and the class was finally at the final stage. Most of the students were antsy, while a few seemed rather cool about it. Naruto wasn't nervous, as he didn't actually really care about becoming a ninja in the first place. The blonde had taken his former seat, as Iruka began talking.

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the clone jutsu" The scarred man spoke from the front of the room, arms crossed. Naruto slumped slightly in his seat. The clone jutsu was one of his worse techniques, as he had never gotten the hang of it. His father, before he started ignoring him, had said it was because he simply had far too much chakra to begin with, and adding the Kyuubi into the equation had practically tripled the amount he had. Once upon a time, his father had joked that he practically had the same amount of chakra that the beast had. But once upon a time, was many years ago. Anyways, with so much chakra, the blonde unconsciously overloaded the clones with chakra. With such a dramatic overflow, he dispensed too much into the clones, resulting in their sickly appearance. Naruto had never gotten used to seeing himself so pale and lifeless, even if it was just a clone; it made the blonde uneasy, and often led to sickening day and nightmares. Now that he had to preform said jutsu, the blonde was in for an uncomfortable day. He waited patiently for his turn, not all the willing to go in the first place, fiddling with one dark red bang. Naruto believed he had done moderately well during the last two portions. He hit the target with all 5 Kunai and shuriken, though none hit the bulls eye. One or two came close, being only at the outer ring, but never the center. The written test had been difficult, but he was certain that he had gotten at least half-of the questions correct. Unfortunately, he still might not make the cut. If he didn't get a good grade, and the lowest he could afford to get was an average, Naruto wouldn't make it past this graduation. And wouldn't that just be funny? The youngest son of the youngest Hokage in history, not even passing the Genin exam. Naruto would have laughed himself, if it wasn't such a morbid thought. Still fiddling with part of his bangs, the whiskered preteen didn't hear his name be called, as he was 'deep' in thought. He did, however, hear it when Iruka shouted it, his head grown to an impossibly large size. Cerulean blue eyes jerked up, and Naruto stood up. Quickly and quietly, he went down the steps and sped into the examination room. Iruka had taken his seat again, Mizuki beside him. The blonde-and-red haired Naruto took a deep breath and went to stand in front of them.

"Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei…" Naruto spoke. His tone was bland, and respectful. His voice itself wasn't too loud, and his voice was embarrassingly, not manly. It kind of reminded him of his neighbor's son, Yumei. Yumei was a shy kid, barely spoke, but when he did it was soft, and kind-of girly.

"Alright Naruto, please preform the Bunshin, and create three clones." Iruka smiled at the soft-spoken kid. Naruto wasn't a talker, he was a thinker. He often just talked to himself. In his mind, of course. Talking to yourself out loud was insane. Occasionally, when he was in the mood (which he often wasn't), he'd have short conversations with the Kyuubi. The two had a secretly enjoyed game, of coming up with new insults for eachother every time they saw one another. Moving on now, Naruto brought his hands up in the correct hand signs. The blonde took a deep breathe, and summoned up the warm feeling running through his body. Whenever he connected to it, the blonde felt a fine tingle crawl up his spine. The sensation reminded him of someone gently rubbing his back. Occasionally, he wondered if his chakra had a mind of its own. Pulling on the feeling, like a piece of taffy, it stretched and reached up, the invisible energy spiraling around him. The cerulean-blue eyed boy muttered the name of the jutsu under his breath. His chakra pulled like a rubber band, and when he looked up, he was surprised. Beside him we're two clones, which was a feat in and of itself. The two of them smiled, looking a bit washed out, but it was better than his past attempts. For a second, excitement and hope filled the blonde, until it withered away when he looked to his sensei. Iruka had a sad expression on his face, looking guilty. "I'm sorry Naruto, but we required three clones. You've created two and both cannot pass for you." Naruto frowned in confusion, and turned to his clones. They smiled at him, in sync. The blonde admitted that they did seem a bit to pale to pass for him, but they could still work. Both were standing, at the very least. Mizuki spoke up.

"Iruka, he did manage to create more than one. You have seen some of his past attempts, and these are much better. Couldn't we just pass him?" The silver-haired assistant commented, looking at his friend. Naruto felt his hope lift back up. Iruka shook his head, and any hopeful or excited feelings crashed back down to Naruto's gut. In a moment of morbid humor, the blonde pictured Kyuubi chomping up the positive feelings, and then picking his teeth clean. Naruto deadpanned at his own imagination, and looked to his teachers.

"We can't let him pass unless he manages to make clones that can pass for him. Maybe if there were three of them, but there aren't." The scarred-chunin spoke firmly, shaking his head. Naruto scowled. They probably didn't deserve it, but the blonde snapped at his teacher.

"Who the hell is gonna need this stupid jutsu anyways? You can go through them!" The blonde howled, and as if proving it, he unsnapped his pouch and flung a kunai at his clones. The blade went straight through their heads, and implanted itself in the wooden door on the other side. Iruka had the emotions of guilt, pity, slight-anger, and sadness all rolled into one large ball, that slobbered all over his face. Without another word, Naruto stormed out, crashing the door open. The students had become startled by the tip of the Kunai, that had hit hard enough, that it came out the other side. The blonde didn't look at them for a second, before exiting the room, and then the Academy. Naruto didn't know why exactly he was so annoyed, as he didn't really care about being a ninja in the first place. The blonde supposed it was from all his past attempts and failures, this one being the one to make him snapped. Once he left the Academy courtyard, and had gotten within the rest of the village, Naruto stopped and took deep breaths. Some of the civilians were staring at him in hurried fear, hoping the boy didn't snap. The blonde bottled up the anger, and quickly made his way to the roofs. Fiercely, the red-banged preteen made his way through the village towards the training grounds. He had learnt from past experience, bottling up emotions was a short-term fix, and the sooner you got it out, the better. Landing gently in the wooded area, the blonde wrapped his fists, and proceeded to beat the crap out of as many trees as possible.

A few hours had passed, when Naruto finally stopped. The _still _academy student had laid out on the dirty, grassy ground, panting in exertion. He stared at the dimming sky, taking deep breaths. His hands were made up of patches of red, tan, and purple bruises, which would fade soon. Naruto sat up, looking around. Most of the trees had patches of bark missing, and several were impaled by kunai and shuriken. The blonde had taxed most of his chakra, feeling that familiar tug. Whenever he was running low, he felt a tug at his chakra. He wasn't sure where it went, but when he was filled up, he couldn't feel a thing. Naruto sighed, and then stilled when something snapped nearby. The 13-year old jumped up, spinning to face where the noise came from. A minute later, a figure stepped out. They were taller than him, and Naruto watched with suspicion, until the dying light hit the blonde. "Mizuki-sensei." Naruto greeted, dropping his arms that he had raised to defend himself. The silver-haired man smiled at the short boy.

"Hi, Naruto-kun." The blonde didn't react. "Mind if I sit?" Mizuki gestured to the ground, and Naruto waved his hand, dropping down himself. "I just wanted to come explain." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Explain what?"

"Iruka-sensei's tough, but he's not against you. I know you must be upset about him failing you." To be truthful, Naruto had worked out most of his anger, and now loneliness and grief had settled them in to their new home.

"Then why? Why only me?" Naruto questioned. The blonde wanted to understand why it was him, who didn't pass. He knew his score wasn't that great, but he had gotten enough points to pass he thought.

"He wants you to be strong with all his heart, but that will never happen if he goes easy on you. He was alone to when he was a kid." Naruto sadly stared at his feet. While the blonde did have his family, it was more like he was an orphan. They didn't care for him; barely even spoke to him even.

"I just don't understand how every year, I don't pass. It's not like I don't train." He gestured around him to prove his point. "I try, yet I never get to become a genin, while everyone moves on." The blonde had been a part of 4 different classes. He had a few friends from those times, but they always graduated. Eventually, they moved him to this one, making him the new kid again. And now they were going to move on without him as well. Mizuki gave him a pitying look. The silver-haired teacher looked away, sighing, as if he was finding it difficult to say something. "What is it?" The blonde preteen questioned, not use to having something withheld from him.

Mizuki sighed, and turned to Naruto. "This is a secret, but I'm gonna let you in on it." Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. The blonde didn't have friends, and the whole process of having secrets was something he hadn't gotten to participate in.

"A secret?" Naruto breathed, looking at the silver-haired man with eager eyes.

Time had passed, making the sky dark. Night had finally settled on the ninja village, and moonlight gently coated anything open to its touch. Leaves ruffled in a soft breeze, among the trees above, caused by a speeding figure passing by. A blur landed in front of a door, and frantic knocking followed.

"Iruka-sensei! Wake Up!"

Bleary-eyed and tired, Iruka Umino opened the door of his apartment to see his friend and assistant, Mizuki.

"Mizuki? What's going on?" He questioned tiredly.

"It's Naruto! He's stolen the Forbidden Scroll!"


	2. Bleeding Out

Chapter 2

Naruto frowned in undisguised annoyance. It had been far too easy for the blonde to get the overly large scroll, and leave the city. This was pathetic, in his opinion. How had a Academy Student, with less than half-their normal chakra, manage to obtain one of the most important scrolls Konoha had? His father would have at least made it challenging, he thought bitterly. Naruto placed the scroll on the ground, contemplating. He knew this whole 'Second Secret Test' thing was a bit suspicious, but the blonde would very much so like to spite everyone in Konoha. Especially Iruka, at the moment. Sometimes, the blonde became confused about his own opinion on being a ninja. He had firmly told himself that being a ninja was not something to strive for, but he always found himself subconsciously reaching for that goal. Shaking his head, he opened the large scroll and began.

It had taken half-an-hour before Naruto's chakra began dwindling to a dangerous level, not that he cared since there was the fox for that, but that one tug he had constantly on the chakra had faded. The red-banged blue-eyed preteen could no longer feel it, and while that should worry him, he found himself in an awe-inspiring calm. Naruto's eyes combed over the words on the scroll. He had managed to complete the first jutsu, the Kage Bunshin. Now **that **would spite Iruka, and the thought made him smile. Sky blue eyes jerked upwards, when someone entered the vicinity. He blinked in surprise for a bit. When had everything become that detailed? Naruto pushed the thought away, and rose up, reaching for a kunai. He calmed however, when he recognized the person who entered. "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled, getting up, and smirking. His eyebrows crinkled in confusion when Iruka grabbed a kunai from his pouch. "Iruka-sensei? What's wrong?" The blonde asked, worrying already. Confusion clouded his face

"Naruto… Do you know what've you done?" The scarred chunin looked…disappointed as he spoke.

"'Course I do! I completed test." Naruto responded. His nerves were burning, as he jumped back and forth on each foot. It was Iruka's turn to look confused.

"Naruto you idiot! What test! You've stolen the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing!" Naruto flinched, picking up the scroll.

"I know. Wasn't that what I was supposed to do? I didn't do the test wrong, right? Oh kami, I did didn't I? Crap! I just stole the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing!" The whiskered-preteen looked frantically between the scroll in his hands, and his chunin superior. "I don't understand! Mizuki said…" Naruto's blue-orbs widened in understanding. "He…He lied didn't he?" There was the thunk of feet on wood, and both of the males in the clearing jerked their head up.

"Mizuki!" Iruka yelled, glaring furiously at the silver-haired assistant. "What's going on?" The scarred chunin demanded answers. Mizuki gave them a wide, greedy smirk, but ignored Iruka.

"Naruto! Well-Done on the test! Now, give me the scroll!" Mizuki shouted at the boy. Naruto backed up jerkily, trembling as he hugged the scroll to his chest. The chunin in the tree glowered at the frantic preteen, as Iruka stepped closer. "Fine!" He shouted, and suddenly an array of kunai and shuriken were unleashed down towards the frozen blonde. Iruka surged forward, as Naruto clenched his eyes closed, shuddering in on himself. The blonde felt the hard ground hit him, as something smashed into the red-banged preteen. However, no pain followed, and the whiskered-boy slowly opened his cerulean blue eyes. He stared in shock at the form of his chunin sensei, crouched over him face clenched in pain.

"I-Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, frantically looking at him.

"Naruto…you complete…d-dumbass..." Iruka splattered, blood falling from his mouth. The Uzumaki stared, face pale as snow, before he scrambled up, and raced into the woods, leaving behind the crumpling body of his sensei. Mizuki sneered as he hopped down from the tree, and walked over to the injured form of Iruka. A harsh booted kick planted itself into the injured-chunin's ribs. The young teacher fell over, gasping harshly.

"Really Iruka? You would go far to protect that…that abomination?" Mizuki snarled in disappointed. He glowered down at Iruka, who said something. The silver-haired chunin harshly grabbed Iruka by the collar, and lifted him into the air. "I didn't quite catch that, care to repeat?" The scarred-chunin wheezed, blood trickling from the side of his mouth.

"N-Naruto is…t-twice the… per-person you'll ever….be" Iruka panted. Mizuki's face twisted in anger, as he dropped the injured chunin to the ground.

"Not for long." Mizuki spoke, before rushing off into the trees.

Naruto peered around the tree he hid behind, watching as the silver-haired man left. He had doubled back after leaving the clearing. The blonde had hidden the scroll, and hopefully Mizuki wouldn't find it. Scrambling, he left his hiding place and the blonde raced over to Iruka.

"I-Iruka-sensei! It'll be fine, you'll be ok!" The blonde frantically spoke, hands trembling as he hoisted the scarred-chunin up.

"N-Narut…" Iruka mummered, eyes a bit dull. Naruto supported the taller man, and practically dragged him. This wasn't gonna work, and the blue-eyed preteen knew it. So, without reluctance, he pushed the remainders of his chakra into his legs. A fiery burning sensation rushed through Naruto's veins, and with a muffled scream, he collapsed to the ground, Iruka falling next to him. The blonde was trembling violently, almost like a seizure. Iruka, who was not yet unconscious, pushed himself up and reached a hand towards the boy. The scarred chunin was thrown backwards as a bubbling red aura shock waved away from the blonde, the source of the violent chakra. Iruka smashed into a tree, crumbling down at its base.

Almost a mile away, Mizuki fell to his knees panting in exertion. He watched the red aura like chakra continue to shoot outwards, eventually fading. Winds had kicked up, following the trail like hounds. Sweat dripped from the silver-haired man's pores, and he felt his hackles rise. Fear settled around him, suffocating his very breathing. Ragged breaths left his lips, and he turned. The silver-haired man knew where his target was, and nothing would stop him from reaching it. Cold anger filled him, as the chunin shot off the tree he stood on, towards the epicenter. Towards Naruto.

Naruto screamed in agony cold waves of fire raced through his veins, torching every nerve it came upon. Muscles the blonde didn't even know he had were violently spasming, like forces were jerking them every which way. Combined forces clashed against eachother, making the blue-eyed preteens ears ring. He gasped in between the screams that slashed at his throat, hands clenched over his head. It felt like someone had dumped scalding water on him, that tear-inducing agonizing pain of something so hot; it felt like you were dumped in a snow bank. The eerie sensation of being cold didn't match the pain of being burnt, and made it all the more worse. His sky-blue eyes had closed as the pain brought forth sweat that drenched his clothing, weighing him to the ground. Feebly, he attempted to raise his arm, but it only brought more agonizing pain. Moments like this, made the blonde practically beg for unconsciousness. His throat was scratched raw from the screeches that had torn themselves from his lungs. The blonde was lost in the agony that sunk him into its deep black embrace. A profound voice resounded through his brain, howling at him.

**"I can only do so much…. Just hold on…" **Naruto jerked from the pain, and a hum filled his ears. He melted into the sound, so much more peaceful than anything else.

Iruka watched in horror from his position at the base of the tree. The malevolent red chakra was surrounding the Yondaime's Legacy, black and silver tendrils swirling with it. The chunin was half expecting Anbu to flood the area soon, from the amount of impure chakra filling the area. Iruka looked down in confusion when he noticed the blood from his injuries, that was coating his hand, had stopped. The chunin stood, shocked dark eyes staring down at himself. His clothes were coated in blood, but his injuries were seemingly gone. No pain touched him, and with a horrifying realization he jerked his head up to gaze at Naruto.

The chakra that previously flooded the clearing was gone. But Naruto was no longer there either. In his place, a golden wolf that was about 3 inches taller than Naruto himself, stood. It's head was dipped down towards his chest, keeping his eyes from sight. Pure white tipped its ears and its paws were much the same. The wolf was ginormous, its fur moving with every hefty breath it took, muscles bulged under skin and shining fur. It's very breathing was loud, and Iruka unconsciously backed away as it rose its head. There was a splash of snow white on its chest, and black surrounded its eyes. The chunin was frozen in place however as those eyes looked at them.

One, the left, was the glorious blue that Iruka recognized with only one Naruto Uzumaki. It's color rivaled even the pure blue of the sky, and so many shades flooded that one blue orb. It resembled the crystal blues Iruka had only seen once in a cavern far away at its lightest portions, but the darkest was that of the deep ocean blue that lay to the south of the Land of Fire. It was full of anguish and confusion. It revealed every emotion the boy (wolf?) felt, secrets and demons laid out bare to the world.

The right, however, was the opposite and held Iruka in place. The crimson- ruby? Scarlet? Iruka couldn't use words to describe the bloody, but pure, color. Anger, ferocious and demanding, obscured all else in such a gaze. It demanded for retribution, in large waves of blood. It paralyzed the beholder, keeping them still long enough for the strong predator to end the lives of its prey. The wolfs gaze was unrecognizing, looking over the chunin just as he did the same. It held no recognition, just freezing apathy towards his very existence. Iruka had never felt so little. So unwanted, so invisible. That creeping darkness from his lonely childhood wrapped itself around him, as the magnificent creature before looked right through it.

Wisps of smoke rose from the ground, towards the never ending sky above. The grass which the wolf stood upon, and Naruto had once lain, was brown and red in color from the impure chakra that had condensed around it. This frozen moment, which would forever haunt Iruka's best dreams and worst nightmares, slowly began moving again. Reality slowly came back to the frozen chunin.

"N…Naruto?" He breathed, all too aware of what this powerful creature could do to him.

A rumbling voice mummered soft thing in his ears, promises and knowledge he would need, but couldn't keep ahold of. He was cold, surprisingly so. But he could feel warmth slowly spreading through him, touching his chilled body. Light flashed in front of him, blinding light blue eyes that had been in the darkness for too long. Trees swayed gently above him, the grass following the motion blindly. It was the first thing he saw. The pure beauty of such a simple thing stunned him into blissful oblivion. He was startled when whites flakes, or were they black?, floated down from above. Ash fell through the sky, doing a graceful dance only seen by his eyes. The stunning clarity was like a breath of fresh air after spending days inside. The sweet and cold feeling touched his lungs as he breathed. His head drifted downwards, all too aware of what was going on.

Iruka watched as the wolf raised his head to the sky, half-expecting it to howl to the stars, yet it did nothing. The graceful beast lowered, mismatched eyes taking him in. And Iruka's question was answered as soon as the majestic creature in front of him smiled. It was wide, gentle, and welcoming, yet strong. The chunin felt his knees crumple, kneeling in the grass.

The size of those fangs made an almost hysterical giggle erupt from the brunette. The golden wolf loped over to him, and pushed him with its gigantic skull. Iruka ran a hand through its rough fur, almost in disbelief.

"You just don't stop it with the surprises, eh?" Iruka chuckled.

And then Mizuki came bursting out of the trees like a cannonball. The golden wolf before Iruka swung its massive head towards the traitorous ninja. A low, powerful, growl rumbled from the mystical beast, which stepped one gigantic paw forward. Iruka let it pass him hesitantly, unwilling to see any harm come to his ex-student, no matter his form. The silver-haired chunin froze in surprise.

"I knew it!" He yelled hysterically. "The rumors! Their all true! You really are a monster!" Mizuki shouted, absolutely giddy in fear. This wasn't a bright move on his part. Naruto snarled, and suddenly he dashed across the clearing. Gracefully, he leapt through the air, and easily took the traitor to the ground. His massive paws pinned it to the ground by the shoulders.

Mizuki shuttered away as the humongous wolf snarled into its face. Surprisingly minty breath wafted on his face, as fangs that were easily the size of his thumb each, enveloped his vision. Naruto pressed his paw down harder, snarling angrily into the chunin's face. The silver-haired traitor yelled in pain, as his bones were practically crushed by the motion. Iruka, standing away from them, wasn't sure what to do. He did know, however, he couldn't allow Naruto to kill Mizuki, and expect him to come out of the experience completely fine.

"Naruto!" He yelled to the ex-student. The golden wolf turned its head to look at him with assessing eyes. The scarred chunin froze at the sight of that one crimson eye taking him in, analyzing what it saw. Somewhere in his mind, he wondered what it found, if he matched up well enough. The wolf gave a whine like growl, and looked at Mizuki. "Don't kill him." Iruka stammered, continuing his refute of killing of the traitorous ninja, who was once his friend. "He isn't worth it." Iruka actually believed that statement with every ounce of his being. The golden wolf seemed to be contemplating the idea, and looked down at the pitifully frightened form of Mizuki beneath it. Rolling his eyes, the wolf hit him over the head with a large paw. The silver-haired man fell to the side, unconscious. Naruto stepped away from him, eating up the ground beneath him as he returned to Iruka's side. He nudged him with his big head, grinning. Iruka rolled his eyes.

Both of them were actually a bit surprised about how well the chunin was taking this. Though, Naruto supposed that the chunin had probably known about this for some time. For the blonde, it felt like part of him had become complete, and he felt whole.

Iruka closed his eyes, taking it all in, when he suddenly heard something. Dark eyes shot open, as he pushed the wolf out of the way. "Gah!" A choked cry escaped him, as a kunai planted itself into the chunin sensei's stomach. Naruto yelped, turning towards where the attack came from, and stood in front of his sensei, to protect him from further attack. Menacing growls echoed across the clearing from the wolfs throat, as its eyes focused in on the same silver-haired man he had believed to be knocked out. Without hesitation, the golden wolf was taken over by some animalistic feeling. Red flooded his vision, and then he didn't know what happened.

Sky blue eyes opened, staring at the dark sky above. Naruto blinked in confusion. The blonde-and-red haired preteen sat up, looking around. Memories suddenly flooded through him, and his throat closed up as grief over took him. What had he done? Trembling hands went to his face. He pulled them away when he felt the warm gooey liquid coating them. Blood covered the blonde's hands. Naruto took several ragged gasps, attempting to make sense. He was a werewolf and he had killed Mizuki. _No Duh, Moron. _Some part of himself shouted at the blonde. He shook his head and got up, looking around wildly. Where was Iruka? The preteen took off at a run through woods, dodging around trees. He would have gone into the trees themselves, but his chakra was dangerously low as it was. "Iruka-sensei!" The frantic boy yelled, finally coming upon the clearing the fight had taken place in.

He quickly overlooked the body of Mizuki, sprawled out on its back, and found his chunin teacher leaning against a tree. Naruto raced over, wondering for a second why he could feel the wind on his skin, but put it behind him in order to get to his teacher. "Iruka-sensei!" He yelped, kneeling down, almost on top of the man.

"Oi…Naruto…Bit…Heavy…" Grumbled the chunin. Naruto scrambled off of him.

"You'll be fine, right sensei?" Naruto was practically crying in fear. Iruka scoffed.

"I'll be fine…" He wasn't too sure that was true, considering he was kind of numb from blood-loss, but hey, no need for having the kid freak out. "Naruto, close your eyes for a second." Naruto looked at him in confusion, but did as he said. "Open um." Naruto's celestial blue eyes peeked open, blinking in surprise at his sensei's bare forehead. Numbly, he raised his hand to forehead.

"…I….Thank you!" He yelped, hugging the daylights out of Iruka. Luckily, not the life.

"I'm not against hugging or anything…but…your kind of naked, Naruto."

And thus, Naruto's pride was practically shattered as his face turned bright red, and he frantically attempted to hide himself from sight. Iruka laughed hysterically as the blonde continued to panic.

This was the beginning of one of the greatest ninjas mankind will ever know. And it all began while he was absolutely butt naked, in the middle of the woods, with a dead body and one of the most important people to him.

Isn't that just a fun way to start your career?


	3. It's Time

Chapter 3

Sunlight shimmered down on the world, birds chirped, ninja ran across rooftops, cats fell off the Hokage Monum- Wait…What?

Iruka Umino raised disbelieving eyes from his hospital bed. He was getting released later today after 3 days, just in time for genin team assignments. Of course, things couldn't be simple. For there, on top of the Hokage Monument stood one Naruto Uzumaki. Chucking cats off the top. The brown-haired young man's eyes widened in alarm when he recognized his own pet, a black and white cat named by his neighbor, being held out for the next drop. Without waiting, the chunin shunshined quickly to the top.

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Iruka shouted frantically, running to stop the preteen. Naruto looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Testing something."

"By chucking cats off the largest mountain in the Land of Fire!?"

"They land on their feet." Iruka deadpanned at the response. Like that made much difference. "Plus, I have a deep dislike for them. This is weird, cus' I couldn't have cared less two or 3 days ago."

Naruto would have been the picture of innocence if it wasn't for the fact that he had a large sack with many cats frantically trying to escape, and he was holding Iruka's own pet over a cliff that was about 2 miles downs. "Naruto. That's my cat. Put it down. ON THE MOUNTAIN!" Iruka frantically added, when the blonde began letting go of it over the precipice of the cliff. The blonde pouted, puffing out his cheeks and narrowing his eyes, as he put the cat down, roughly, on the top of the mountain. "Now let the other ones go." Naruto gave a huff of annoyance, and dumped out the cats in the sack.

Iruka paled at the amount of cats that were in there. There were easily 30 cats in that bag. How many had he planned on dumping over the side?

"Putting aside this…experiment, shouldn't you be at the Academy?" Iruka questioned, angry at his now graduated students lack of responsibility.

"Shouldn't you?" Iruka raised an eyebrow in controlled anger. Naruto gave a nervous chuckle, scratching at his already messy hair. "Funny story, that is. Ya see, I was heading to the Academy after getting my picture and registration and what not, when this cat suddenly tries to attack me! So, I threw it into a tree. And when it jumped…" Naruto continued his rambling story, which unfortunately made perfect sense to Iruka. The chunin sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Nevermind… Just… get to the Academy." Iruka felt pity for the man who was going to get his oddball student. Naruto saluted, before racing off. "I pity you Kakashi…."

Elsewhere in the village, a silver-haired man sneezed into his mask. His nose wrinkled in disgust that everything has been caught in his mask, and immediately went home to change it. Guess he was going to be even later than he had planned on being.

Now, at the Academy, a bright sunshine blonde head of hair, with red bangs, bounced up and down as the person it belonged to quickly slipped through the crowd of students filtering inside. Naruto was beaming, quite pleased and extremely happy in his new position in life. Even his siblings and the villagers couldn't knock the blonde off his crown right now. Everything seemed to be going right for the blonde. "What can possibly go wrong?" He chirped, to the Kyuubi who had been quite put off by the sunny atmosphere around the blonde. A ferocious grin spread across the fox's face.

"**Famous Last words, kid. Famous last words." **The Bijuu cackled. Naruto ignored him, and entered his classroom. The blonde greeted everyone with a loud "Hello, Poor Saps!" and wave, before plopping down confidently in a seat. The Yondaime's Legacy was easily ignoring his seatmate, and just about everyone else. He did tune in when he caught the noise of Akamaru talking. Naruto blinked wide confused eyes, startled. Akamaru…talked!? The blonde tried to reason with his mind, coming up with a short list of why.

He was tripping on Acid or some other drug (Disproved because he did NOT remember doing such a thing)

Kyuubi was messing with him (Also not likely)

He could understand dogs now

Naruto sighed, deciding that number 3 was the best option. It was obviously possible, since he was a…werewolf. At least, he believed he was a werewolf. Naruto wasn't human, that was clear as day. But he wasn't like those things, either. According to any and all studies, werewolf's human emotions were completely lost to anger, furious rage that caused its bloodlust to sky rocket.

"**Actually, this is my fault." **Kyuubi rumbled to his jinchurika. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed, happy mood starting to dwindle.

'What are you talking about?'

"**Well, as fun as it may sound to someone like me, having a container that's completely bonkers and holds no value over their life, is dangerous. Mostly to me, since I could not give more of a crap about your life. Unfortunately, their connected. Dandy, isn't it? Anyways, I kind of…how should I put this… absorbed the entire negative hubbub that comes with being a werewolf. No crazy whack-job container! Whippe!" **The fox cackled, sarcasm in every ounce of its tone.

'Did…Did you just say hubbub?'

"**Not important."**

It was then, that Naruto began laughing till his ribs hurt, effectively scaring the living crap out of everyone around him. Sasuke, who was unfortunate enough to sit next to him, got a first row seat to the spectacle, of his classmate and possible teammate, go pretty much insane. The emo Uchiha (for that's what he was) had always believed there was something wrong with the blonde preteen, but never had proof. Here was proof, handed to him on a silver platter. The Uchiha worried for his future health and safety. As did everyone else.

Naruto's laughter slowed down to chuckles, and then occasional giggles, but he didn't revert back to his hysterical cackling from earlier. Kyuubi was busy pouting at his insulted demon-hood and pride. This just harmed his position as "King of Demons" even more. Naruto gave out a content sigh, ignoring the fact that people had backed their chairs so they were farther away from the psycho. It was just then, that Iruka entered the room.

"Settle down!" The already annoyed chunin shouted his patience at its wits end. Sky blue eyes took in the several cat scratches on the chunin sensei's face, and hands. Naruto shot his former teacher an 'I told you they were evil!' look, using raised eyebrows, and pointed smirks. The blonde grinned when Iruka gave him a dirty look, showing off his rather pointy teeth. Iruka wasn't sure whether the grin was more foxish, or wolfish. Either way, he didn't like it. Shaking it off, the chunin began the practiced speech he told every year to those who graduated. He very well knew that they all tuned him out, with some exceptions, such as the too eager Naruto Uzumaki sitting next to Sasuke. Unfortunately for Iruka, who has had the worst two days of his life happen within the last week or so, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanake chose to burst in and interrupt his speech just then. He glowered at them, causing the two kunichoi to squeak and scramble for seats.

Bubblegum head managed to land the seat next to Sasuke, while Platinum Blonde got stuck with Choji and Shikamaru. Iruka laughed inwardly, that three of the teams were already sitting next to each other. The brown-headed chunin continued his speech, and then began team assignments. Immense pride swallowed Iruka whole, much like Kyuubi did with negative emotions, as he gazed at his former students, now genin. "I am proud of all of you, and wish you the best of luck in this world. Grow strong for your home." He gave them all a sincere smile, before looking down at the clipboard and paper in his hands. "Now, for team assignments." Iruka began the list, starting from the top down.

Naruto hummed to himself, thinking over the choices. 'Balanced, Tracker, Interrogation, Front Lines, Balanced…' It continued on, becoming a mantra of sorts. The blonde Uzumaki halted however, when he heard his name.

"Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka pitied the boy, and his sensei, "Sakura Haruno." Naruto and Sakura each groaned in pure agony, "And Sasuke Uchiha." Shouts and cheers were heard, and the thumping of flesh hitting desk was followed. Sasuke moaned, raising his head. The Uchiha had been going to be all calm about it, until he felt a hand grab his head and smash into the desk. He rose and looked beside him, to the Uzumaki. Naruto had an equally red spot on his nose, and tears were coming in from the corner of his eyes.

"Ow… Sakura, what was that for!" He looked at the girl who had, in her excitement, accidentally grabbed the things closest to her and smashed them into the desk. She passed over him, and began apologizing to Sasuke, and did so once to the blonde. Naruto rubbed at the corner of his eyes, whimpering. It felt like she had broken his nose! The blonde furiously wiped away any sign of hurt tears. Hinata, who was in the row behind them, had turned fiery red, blushing at the adorable sight of her crush. If it wasn't for her shy nature, she would have squealed like so many of the other fangirls.

Sasuke just looked angry, which actually looked like every other emotion he had. Sakura had been dejected in helping, and slumped down in her seat. Iruka shook his head, laughing at his adorable golden-haired blue-eyed little brother like figure. Poor kid. The brunette figured he would stop by his house later, to see how his first day had gone. He continued on with the team assignments after the genin settled down.

"Team 8, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburama."

"Team 10, Ino Yamanake, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara"

"Team 13, Uzumi Grion, Yuki Ryuuga, and Razion Plaja."

Naruto wondered who the heck would name their child "Razion Plaja." The blonde shook his head, and began focusing back on his team. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about them, other than the initial 'Kill me now.' Sakura was the smartest of their class, and Sasuke was the rookie of the year. Naruto was the dead-last, having the lowest academic grades and physical portions. The small, and dare it be said, dainty blonde preteen was clearly placed with them because of their higher grades. However, Sakura was actually even worse at Taijutsu and all those theories and book smarts would get her nowhere in the actual field. The blonde sighed, fighting the urge to rub at the bridge of his nose like his sensei did constantly.

His bright blue eyes went upwards as he noticed everyone leaving. Having blocked out the rest of the conversation, Naruto stood and followed his fellow classmates out of the room. Once the blonde boy found his way outside, he separated from them to find himself some lunch. Unfortunately, Naruto was interrupted from his mission for ramen, when Iruka called to him. The red-banged genin spun around on one foot to face his former teacher. The scarred chunin grinned at him, and Naruto returned it.

"What is it, 'Ruka-sensei?" The blonde chirped casually, as the brunette teacher caught up.

"I was thinking we should get lunch together. I have some things I need to talk to you about." Iruka said, in all-serious. Naruto wilted visually, already knowing what this conversation was about. He sighed, and began walking, Iruka in tow. The two stayed silent, both thinking about what they were going to say. Eventually, they found themselves in front of Naruto's favorite restaurant. The blonde smiled largely at the stand, as he approached it. The werewolf raised the curtain up, so as not to hit him with it, and sat down.

"Hey old man!" He yelled cheerfully to the back, where a man was currently cooking.

"Naruto? Great to see you kid!" Shouted the man, who exited the kitchen area, wiping his hands clean on his apron. "What can I get for you?" Iruka entered at that moment, taking a seat next to the blonde-and-red haired genin. "You as well, Iruka? I hope your not paying!" The chef chuckled at the joke. Naruto had the audacity to look at least a little embarrassed, knowing full-well they were talking about his ability to absorb bowl upon bowl of the delicious food. Iruka laughed in good humor as well.

"I hope the same!" Laughed the chunin. Naruto huffed in annoyance at them joking about him, but he cracked a smile all the same. The two ninja ordered, and Ichiruka returned to the kitchen to work on the order. Iruka's soft laughter faded away, as he turned seriously to his so-far quiet former-student. "…What are you going to do?"

Naruto shrugged in reply. "I'm going to do the same thing I've planned on doing." Iruka looked startled by the response.

"What? But they kill your..." He stumbled over his own words, "your kind." Naruto's bright blue eyes turned sharply to him.

"I'm the same as I was." The blonde snapped. The idea that Iruka saw him differently than before hurt, for reasons unknown. Naruto shrugged away the uncomfortable feeling, trying to ignore it.

"I… I know, it's just..." Iruka gave a humorless laugh, "A lot to take in." Naruto snorted in amusement. The morbid scene was interrupted momentarily as their ramen arrived. The two remained in the stoic silence, except for the slurp of noodles. It only took 10 minutes, before the Yondaime's son was on his 3rd bowl, the second having been given to him after 5. He set the bowl down after emptying it of its contents.

"I'm not going to change Iruka-sensei." He sighed. "Just… thinking about it…" Naruto paused frequently throughout his speech. "It makes it hard to breathe, like something's crushing my lungs. And, I'm just... I'm just wading through it, and no one even notices. No one can even hear me! Aren't even trying…" The blonde clenched his fists. "I've got so much on my mind… I haven't slept in the last 4 nights, because I think if I do I won't breathe right." Iruka looked at the boy, just now realizing how much was on his shoulders. He was the container of the Kyuubi, a powerful Bijuu, and he was the only thing standing between the world and it. And now, the villager's hatred, being a werewolf… It was just too much for someone so young. Iruka had no way to help, and the man had never felt so powerless in all his life. "I'm just…so tired." The blonde was slumped in his chair, looking as exhausted as he sounded. "But… there's so much noise, and the world is so different now… I just can't go to sleep with all that…" Naruto now looked so confused, it was all Iruka could do to not pull him into a hug, and instead give him something that will actually help.

"Naruto, anyone in your position would have collapsed at this point. You've been dealing with this for the last three years, and haven't complained once. Of course you're tired. And I can't promise you that it'll get better, or that all of your problems will go away. That doesn't mean you have to deal with all this by yourself. I'm here, the Sandaime is there to. There are people who love and treasure you, and they'll be there for you through it all. You can't keep dealing with all of this by yourself." Iruka took a deep breath, putting steadying hands on both of his shoulders. The two stayed silent, the chunin smiled at the boy, and leaned back, taking away his hands. "Can you control it?" Naruto's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Control…it?" The blond echoed.

"The transformation." He clarified, for the confused genin. The blonde slowly nodded, answering his teacher. Iruka smiled and ruffled the boy's soft hair. "Then there's nothing to worry about." Naruto smiled briefly, but scowled as Iruka's large hand ruffled his red bangs and golden locks, now messier than before. "Come on then, back to the Academy! Don't want to keep everyone waiting, right?" Iruka placed the appropriate amount of yen down on the table, and hopped up. The chunin exited the stand, while Naruto sat, still a bit stunned, on his seat. By the time he recuperated, Iruka was down the street.

"Wait up!" Naruto shouted, taking off running after his teacher. He caught up eventually, and pouting yelled at the man for not waiting. Iruka just grinned widely, and ruffled his little brother figures hair, laughing.

* * *

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update! The "emotional" scenes in this are rather crappy in my opinion... I've always been really bad with writing that stuff, and even my usual musical influence didn't help! Those are really bad excuses, and I'm sorry about even making them. This is the first time, it seems, that I've talked to you guys about this story! I wanted to tell you guys, that I'd appreciate it if you pointed out mistakes to me. I don't have anyone to edit, and I probably won't fix them, but it's nice to know so I don't make future mistakes. Anyways, I was struggling through the emotional scenes, which is why is took me so long. =/ I've started chapter 4 up, and while I'm not very far, I'll try to post that one up soon as well. Thanks for reading my story! In fact, I'd appreciate it if you guys review! If you do, here's some questions for ya' about the story.**

**Who do you want Naruto to pair up with? No one? I'm fine with Yaoi, just so you know. **

**What do you think of Naruto having a family (even if only mentioned once or twice)? Do you want to meet them?**

**What about his appearance? (Human and Wolf)**

**Has anyone found out what the chapter titles is from?**

**I just want to know what you guys think ^3^**

**Thanks Again!  
~MusicFox5**


End file.
